


Одержимость

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/F, Magic, UST, Witchcraft, posession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Что-то случилось с ней в детстве, что её напугало. Что-то странное, что-то страшное. С того времени Зельда любила только одно существо.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



_Фантастические вещи творятся здесь. Удивительные люди рождаются с удивительными сердцами._

Академия сонно щурится, спит непробудно в рождении зари. Сквозь гигантские стены не проступают лучи, потому в спальнях стоит непроглядная тьма: хоть глаз выколи. То ли от холода камня, то ли заклинание какое — а Зельда, крадясь по кишечнику коридоров, чувствует запах сырости и тумана, который, должно быть, висел сейчас пеленой над болотом в лесу. Огонёк от свечи порождает пляски теней на полу и на стенах, её собственной трепыхающейся тени с таким же золотом длинных волос. Зельда ступает мягко, как дикая кошка, крадётся сквозь здание к выходу.

Пара метров — и лес встречает её запахом хвои, полыни и каких-то чужих, незнакомых ещё ей трав. Зельда делает вдох полной грудью и чувствует, как внутри всё переполняется лесом, словно это в ней теперь выросла крапива, брусника и ели до самых небес. Она делает несколько шагов и оглядывается на едва показавшуюся полосу кисельно-розового рассвета. И позволяет деревьям скрыть себя от неё. Она останавливается, чтобы снять неудобные туфли, позволить белым ногам коснуться росы и мягкой земли с её палочками, травинками и цветочками, то и дело влезающими между пальцев.

Она несколько раз уходила из Академии, но никогда в это время. Всё вокруг будто рождалось вместе с холодным утром, и лес ещё бодрствовал после ночных гуляний в нём ведьм. Ведьмы в ту ночь жгли костры и варили зелья, и руки, если их поднести к лицу, всё ещё пахли деревом и огнём, особенно у ногтей. 

Зельда скрывалась всё дальше в лесу, где всё меньше и меньше света касалось её, где не спали ещё паучки и торчали старые корни, наступив на которые можно и повредиться. Зельда всё шла и шла, скрываясь в лесу. Когда ветви деревьев с двух разных сторон от тропинки начали переплетаться, а свет почти полностью испарился, Зельда снова зажгла свечу — вот теперь она в глубине леса, где никто до неё не доберётся. Без солнца становится зябко, но Зельда уверенно следует дальше, туда, где уже ни цветов и ни ягод — только чёрные угловатые ветки торчат, будто сломанные, да вот только сломать их здесь было некому. Удивительный лес был в Гриндейле: каждый раз да выходишь к нетронутому кусочку.

Зельда протянула руку и погладила незнакомое дерево. Кора у него была ссохшаяся, как кожа у тысячелетних ведьм, и тут же посыпалась под пальцами.

— Извините, — смущённо сказала Зельда, отпрыгнув от дерева, — Я вас не хотела тревожить.

Но будто сам лес на неё посмотрел после этого — она чувствовала, как глаза, чёрные, будто крупные бусины ягод смородины, леса уставились на неё и следили за каждым движением. Лесом ли это было на самом деле? Или огромный хищник притаился за деревом, чтобы наброситься?

Зельда остановилась и выдохнула. Опушка, окружённая клеткой сухих веток, торчащих палок, казалась ей подходящим местом.

Она встала посередине поляны, потушила свечу. Деревья здесь были настолько высокими, что свет с трудом проходил отдельными розоватыми лучиками. Даже воздух был старый, как древесина, и пах по-особенному: как вымокший шкаф с плесневелыми пыльными книгами. Зельда не знала, стоит ли ей помолиться.

— Лилит… — шепнула она, и деревья заскрежетали приветственным хором.

— Лилит… — не знала она, как начать, и небо над опушкой заволокло грозовыми тяжёлыми тучами.

— Лилит, — выдохнула она в завывание ветра, — мать демонов, первая из людей и из ведьм, прародительница, самая сильная ведьма, — шептала она, вытирая пот с рук о ночную сорочку, — Явись мне… Явись мне, великая, грозная, всемогущая Лилит…

Загрохотало на небе, и вспышка осветила поляну, и… ничего не произошло. Лилит к ней не явилась. Буря вокруг поднималась, но Лилит не возникала из ниоткуда, как Зельде мечталось, не распахивала свой плащ и не поражала молниями пространство. Кроме бури вообще ничего не происходило, да и связана ли была буря с Ней?

— Слышала, Спеллман снова таскалась в лес? — раздался неподалеку голосок Ширли Джексон с противными привизгами на гласных.

— Заткнись, Ширли, не твоё дело, — Зельда прошла мимо, специально толкнув однокурсницу плечом.

— Тебе лечиться надо! — взвизгнула та, словно мелкая псина, которой прижали хвост, — Поехавшая Спеллман!

Зельда вернулась к себе и легла, уставившись в потолок. Лилит не приходила. Почему Лилит не приходила?

Они были детьми и любили смотреть, как по небу плывут облака. Вон то похоже на кролика. А вот его догоняет жираф, да вон же, поменьше. А вот совсем крохотный домик.

Зельда хотела было сказать про страуса, между домиком и жирафом, как вдруг Эдвард сел, а затем и встал на ноги.

— Ты чего? — удивилась она.

— Мне надоело, — протянул Эдвард, зевая. Он поднял с земли корзину для пледа, — Вставай, пойдём домой. К тому же, гроза собирается.

Зельда взглянула туда, куда брат указывал пальцем. Оттуда неслись кучевые синие облака.

— Тучи похожи на демонов, — бросает рассеянно Зельда, начиная собираться.

Они не успевают сложить плед, на котором лежали, как с неба падают первые крупные капли, и дождь настигает мгновенно, стеной.

В насквозь вымокшей одежде, дети бегут в направлении дома из леса, а за кустами что-то мелькает, и страшно грохочет на небе, сияют молнии, что-то чёрное вьётся над ними, как стая ворон. Зельда пытается поднять голову, разглядеть, но дождь заливает глаза, и большое пятно расплывается в ещё более мутное.

Вспышка — и Эдварда нет поблизости.

— Эдвард!

Зельда кричит, задыхается от бега и от страха, сковавшего грудь, но брата не видно, а листва шелестит и шуршит на ветру, так что ничего больше и не слыхать, кроме шума грозы.

Вдруг откуда-то сверху, из шелеста листьев, послышался тихий приятный голос, как песня, но музыки не было. Голос до того красивый, до того чистый, что Зельда на мгновение осмелела и огляделась. Дождь всё так же лил, но голос перекрывал и его, и раскаты грома, используя шелест листвы как музыку, песня струилась сквозь тяжёлый грозовой воздух, обвивала всю Зельду, будто ладонями гладила, перебирала волосы, щекотала в ушах. Запахло яблоками и рябиной, как осенью дома.

Мгновение — и всё стихло, и тут же рядом очутился мокрый до нитки Эдвард, словно выплыл из-за ближайшего дерева:

— Ты чего застряла? — прокричал он, — Хочешь заболеть?

Иммунитет к человеческим болезням у них ещё не развился, поэтому он и беспокоится. Точно.

— Не беги, дождь скоро кончится, — как зачарованная проговорила Зельда, и тут же последние капли скатились по её носу.

Они стояли, мокрые, с корзиной, как вымокшие котята, как вдруг Эдвард рассмеялся, и Зельда следом за ним. На какой-то момент подумалось, что они и правда умрут, а ведь это всего лишь буря.

— Ты знаешь, — отсмеявшись сказала Зельда, — в какой-то момент я тебя потеряла. Думала, навсегда.

— Ерунда, это буря.

Эдвард протянул ей руку и они, выжимая воду из прядей волос, зашагали домой.

С того дня Зельда плохо спала. Её тянуло, словно магнитом, в лес, в самую его чащу. По ночам она открывала окно и подолгу смотрела в него, вдыхая запах деревьев и сумрака. И никак не могла воспроизвести в памяти, что же за песня звучала тогда, в грозу, если это ей не привиделось. Только шуршание листьев.

Пару раз Зельда возвращалась мысленно в те минуты и всё гадала: исчезала она или всё-таки Эдвард, но ответа так и не находила. Брат ничего такого не говорил и не вспоминал, но кто знает? Означало ли это, что Зельда особенная? В груди от такого предположения что-то бурлило, и страшно хотелось знать, правда ли это всё? Наблюдает ли за ней Сатана? Или, может быть, Лилит? Или бесплотные демонические сущности, типа духов, притаились в шкафу и следят за каждым её движением, каждой мыслью? Зельда поёжилась.

Зельда чувствует на себе взгляды, идя к алтарю. Это место её тёмного крещения, холодное и безликое. Лес дурманит густым запахом хвои и осени, ветви тянутся вверх, сплетаясь в узор. Зельда знает, что день будет особенный не только из-за крещения, но и из-за природы. Всё лесное будто сжалось вокруг неё, облепило со всех сторон и щекочет запахами, порывами ветра на коже, мягкими листьями под ногами. Но ещё Зельда чувствует взгляд, настоящий, плотное, материальное воплощение всех её страхов и молчаливых надежд. Она чувствует взгляд за деревьями, с неба, откуда-то из толпы. Только один и только его, пронзительный, голубой, будто лёд на реке ранним утром. И сверкает он так же, нечеловечески, по-особенному, будто не из земного пространства рождён, а из космоса или Рая.

В небо взвились костры, и запахло кровью, но Зельда идёт и знает, что сейчас испугаться нельзя. Что за ней наблюдают откуда-то из теней.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Зельда Фиона Спеллман… — разносится ровный голос в пространство ночи, и Зельда готова пообещать что угодно под демоническим взглядом. Её рыжие волосы золотятся отблесками огня, когда она ставит подпись своей густой, алой кровью. Чувствует, будто руки без плоти гладят её по ногам, собирают ей волосы, обнимают, и шёпот деревьев превращается в музыку, от которой с непривычки кружится голова. Она знает, что Лилит здесь, любуется ею, как сокровищем или как добычей — уже всё одно. И ей хочется, чтобы Лилит спела, но как просить этого, Зельда не знает.

Вместе с буквами в книге приходит сила, будто встряхнули и прокрутили, а теперь вот всё тело обдало жаром — и Зельда чувствует горечь и сладость, тепло между рёбер, как будто ей будет всегда шестнадцать, как будто её впечатали в этот возраст раз — и навеки. Под кожей пышет могущество, древние языки, дух природы и сила, такая чудовищная, что самой сделалось жутко. Её разрывает под кожей, ей жарко и так хорошо, будто вся её жизнь до этого собралась и влилась в этот миг. И тут она слышит песню. Незнакомые слоги под шелест листьев, но голос и мотив прежние, лучше которых нельзя и придумать. Она здесь, здесь. Она так здесь, настолько сейчас, как ни разу в жизни. Языки пламени лижут кожу, но ей не больно. Лес будто ожил и затанцевал под мелодию, проснувшись от векового сна.

Хорошо.

Но вместе с могуществом пришло изнурение. Внутренняя тоска по тому, чего никогда не случалось. Только там, только с Лилит, — она была в этом точно уверена: демонесса ей пела, демонесса являлась к ней ледяными глазами, — только с Лилит она чувствовала себя живой, ведьмой, полной сил и энергии, будто способной убить само время.

Но Лилит к ней не являлась.

Зельда, набравшись достаточно смелости, попросила свою сестру вместе с ней вызвать демонов. Демоны приходили. Любые, каких они только ни пожелают, все, кроме их матери.

Были слухи, что демон тебя убьёт, если вызовешь, но Зельду они не трогали. Они и волоска на её голове не посмели бы тронуть — она это знала наверняка.

И её поражало этой тоской вновь и вновь, когда после шёпота «Лилит» ответом ей было молчание. Молчание такой силы, что сдавливало рёбра, как хрупкую ветку, которую того и гляди переломят. Это рушило её чувство особенности, чувство тайны, спрятанной глубоко в воспоминаниях.

К этой мысли Зельда привязалась, как к любимому человеку или щеночку: ей нравилось знать — или думать, что Лилит за ней наблюдает. Зельда была одержима, как чувством прекрасного, чувством музыки, мыслью о Лилит.

Это похоже на сумасшествие: каждая мысль, каждый миг неотрывно был связан с нею, с её великим и грозным образом где-то вне нашего мира. Зельда настолько полнилась этим чувством, что грудь её то и дело распирало от нехватки воздуха или щекочущего чувства под рёбрами, а то вдруг она принималась хохотать ни с того, ни с сего, словно и впрямь была одержима, и смеялась насколько длинных минут. Чувства так её раскаляли, что делалось невозможными держать их внутри, казалось, что только выплеснув всё до последнего, ей перестанет быть, наконец, так страшно волнительно, но хорошо.

И как это другие могут не замечать такого прекрасного чувства, что есть в этом мире? Чувства «Лилит». Ей хотелось принадлежать, хотелось забить себя до беспамятства, если только ещё секунду она будет жить без Лилит, хотелось чувствовать, нужно было столько сказать, а мир… Мир не рушился от того, что у Зельды не было Лилит.

_У Зельды от этих чувств сбилось дыхание._

Дыхание у Зельды в этот момент и впрямь сбилось, щёки порозовели, как от мороза. Она с глупой улыбкой захлопнула свой дневник. Легла на спину, повертелась минуты три, а потом снова открыла его. Стыд и смех накатили краснотой до самых кончиков ушей.

_Лилит притаилась за кустами, глядя на юную ведьму. Внутри неё человеческие чувства смешивались с куда более глубокими, древними._

Зельда остановилась. Правильно ли приписывать божеству человеческое? Божеству, которому ты поклоняешься? Да, приписывать человеческие пороки приспешнице Сатаны — это одно, но чувства? Зельда смутилась и снова закрыла дневник.

Чувствует ли Лилит то же самое? Может ли она чувствовать? Знает ли, что творится внутри у Зельды при одной только мысли о ней? Или, быть может, она намеренно вызвала в девушке эти чувства? Зельда металась по кровати, объятая жаром и тысячами сомнений. Может ли что-нибудь быть более важным, более сильным и весомым, чем тот огонь, что пылал у неё внутри?

Ей было и смешно поначалу, и стыдно, когда в голову пришла идея о дневнике. Писать про себя и древнее божество — что может быть нелепее и наглее, чем это? Да её за такое повесить мало. Но прошло ещё время, и чувствам не виделось выхода, кроме как на бумаге.

Внутри от такого горело, по пищеводу спускалась и поднималась судорога, а потные руки дрожали, но она написала первые строчки.

Это было в ночь тёмного крещения. Лилит стояла за деревом, словно дикая кошка, готовящаяся к прыжку, и смотрела, как девушку раздевают. Зельда чувствовала на себе её взгляд, и внутри трепыхалось, как тень от свечи.

Она закрыла лицо руками. Но другого выхода, кажется, не было. Она просто сойдёт с ума, если ещё хоть минуту будет переживать это всё в себе.

Молиться Сатане теперь было совсем уж странно. Зельда знала, что должна бы, что нужно, но никак не могла заставить себя отдаться этому чувству. Отдаться молитве. Она молилась, просила даже, чтобы всё стало искренним, но в ответ получала только большие приступы жара во сне. Щёки горят, на руках плёнка пота, и сердце колотится, будто бешеное, и всё, всё о ней.

На тёмной исповеди Зельда молчала. Ну или находила какие-нибудь мелкие недостатки в себе, чтобы покрыть самый главный: она больше не верила в Дьявола. Все её мысли, с рассвета и до заката, как у какого-то жалкого пса, ждущего хозяйку, были поглощены Лилит. Проснулась — а просыпается ли так Лилит? Спит ли она? Устаёт ли? А чем она будет сегодня заниматься? Всё всегда возвращалось к ней, словно к припеву заевшей песни.

Часто в ночи, когда Зельда, не в силах заставить себя уснуть, вертелась с боку на бок, она приходила к ней веянием ветра, скрипом кровати, жаром в груди. И Зельда, стыдясь себя, засыпала, представив её за спиной.

Эдвард не подавал никаких сигналов — послушный мальчик, первый ученик и уверенный последователь религии. Он смело смотрел в сатанинское будущее. А что она? Она молча кивала, краснея и отводя взгляд.

Когда появилась Одри, ей стало легче. Одри, с которой они столкнулись в библиотеке, держа в руках по книге о Салеме. Одри — из интереса к истории, Зельда — в отчаянии объяснить своё состояние.

У Одри были светлые, почти ангельские кудряшки и серые, словно камни, глаза. Ей, всей такой светящейся и нелепой, высокой, по-подростковому нескладной, было не место среди томов о демонах и ритуалах. Но она знала столько всего, особенно по истории и демонологии, что Зельда невольно гадала, не старше ли Одри, чем кажется. Невозможно запомнить столько всего за каких-то семнадцать лет! Но Одри была увлечённой и страстной, влюбленной в историю Салема и наскальную живопись ведьм.

— О чём думаешь? — часто спрашивала она, когда видела, что Зельда относится мыслями от реальности, зависая где-то между мирами.

Их тянуло друг к другу на каком-то безбашенном, глубоком уровне. Было в Одри что-то такое дикое, первородное. У неё аж глаза сверкали, когда Зельда вдруг ни с того, ни с сего выпадала в свою реальность, казалось, она может даже убить.

— Думаешь, их и правда выдали? Или их жгли наугад?

Они молча смотрели на яркий костёр перед ними, сидя у кромки леса. Ведьмами одним запрещалось ходить в него в этот сезон. Одри держала на коленях толстенный фолиант, Зельда — варила в котле какую-то жижу для академии. Она то и дело помешивала большой палкой своё варево, ругаясь на ингредиенты. Пахло перезрелыми ягодами, плесенью и палёной древесиной.

— А?

— Думаешь, их жгли наугад или знали, кого?

— Думаю, наугад.

Они снова затихли под мерное бульканье из котла. Запах леса примешивался завесой к запаху зелья, и потому никак было не понять, правильно ли оно готовится. Лес будто ожил под ночь со своим уханьем, колыханием сосен и елей, перешёптыванием ветвей. Одри придвинулась ближе.

Зельда оторвалась от котла, подняла на неё глаза. В свете пламени её молочная кожа бликовала оранжевыми всполохами, отражая свет снова в пространство. Шептали деревья, и ночь стояла свежая, лунная. Одри чуть наклонила голову, так, что локон упал ей поверх ресниц, и смотрела на Зельду в упор, неотрывно. Почему-то ей вдруг показалось, что…

Вмиг всё смешалось, и Одри, и лес, и пламя. В голове застучало. Картинка реальности поплыла куда-то в сторону, тихо покачиваясь под песню. Всё ту же песню.

Вдруг это Зельду до того разозлило, до того ей сделалось тошно, что она, что есть сил, схватилась за ускользающую бледную руку Одри и сжала её.

«Да пошла ты!»

Как в бреду, она наклонилась к Одри и их губы встретились в неловкости первого поцелуя. Зельда что есть сил концентрировалась на ощущении мягкости, юной прелести, трещинках горячем дыхании. Ещё секунда и она бы зажала уши ладонями. Почему кто-то может так просто брать и влезать в её жизнь? Она может делать, что хочет. Целоваться, с кем хочет. Никакие дурацкие песенки не будут указывать ей, что делать.

— Эй-эй, полегче… — смеялась Одри под напором, с которым сыпались на неё поцелуи, — Я никуда не исчезну.

И она не исчезла. Как в заземлитель, Зельда вцепилась в неё руками, целуя и чувствуя на себе дикий взгляд, тяжёлый взгляд леса. Словно деревья их обступили, нахлынули, накренились и ждали. Всё завертелось, и Зельда едва не теряла сознание, слыша незлобный смех ничего не понимающей девушки.

Наконец, когда лес успокоился, Зельда выпрямилась, вытерла рот ладонью.

— Это было…

— Вау…

— Ага…

Они смущённо уставились на свои ботинки. Зелье давно выкипело, книга упала — сколько минут прошло?

— Мне в какой-то момент показалось, что мы взлетаем, — тихо сказала Одри, — Прикольно было.

Зельда, казалось, не справится с нахлынувшим потоком эмоций. Хотелось расхохотаться или заплакать. К горлу подкатил давящий ком, и дышать стало трудно. Лес, будто старый знакомый, глядел на неё теперь заинтересованно, будто она открылась ему с новой, ранее неизведанной стороны.

Уже ночью, в густой темноте кошмара, Зельда почувствовала, как тонкие руки хватают её за плечи и тянут вперёд. Она проснулась в поту и в жаре, как будто с температурой, но ничего не болело. Она попыталась повернуться, с удивлением обнаруживая тянущее чувство внизу живота. Она хорошо знала, что будущий муж будет делать с ней, спасибо традиционным ценностям, но что она сама могла с этим сделать? Зельда опустила руку под одеяло, тихо, боясь разбудить кого-нибудь. Жарко. И вдруг — снова и снова, песня звучала в её голове повторяющимся мотивом, грела и пробуждала желания… Зельда выдохнула, потной задирая ночную рубашку. Песня теперь переменилась, и вызвала в ней бурю, стучащее сердце и жар, жар с головы до ног. Потные простыни липли к коже, всё закружилось, кровь прилила и пульсировала во всём теле.

— Лилит? — тошнота накатила, будто ножом в желудок ударили.

Зельда стояла, тряслась и никак не могла поверить, что это — Лилит. Она. Эта женщина — Лилит. Её богиня. Её влажные простыни. Её слёзы. Её сумасшедшее, как в припадке, сердце. Её мысли на протяжении столетий. Её распавшийся брак и какая-то нездоровая мания, смещённая в сатанизм. Выдавленное из себя желание обладать.

Зельде хотелось кинуться к ней, схватить, целовать её руки, плечи, живот, облизать её туфли, если понадобится. Перед Зельдой стояло всё, чего она когда-либо хотела.

Обладать. Перед Зельдой стояло желание обладать. Скрыть ото всех и иметь, моё, моё. Эгоизм бурлил в горле.

Всё это произошло за какую-то долю секунды, прежде чем её выдернуло в реальность.

Вот она, наконец перед ней. Наконец живая, настоящая. С кровью. Зельда принюхалась, как собака, словно желая запомнить хозяйку на запах. Лилит пахла духами, сыростью от дождя и лесом.

И прошёл ещё миг, прежде, чем Зельда вдруг поняла: Лилит здесь не за ней. Захотелось орать. Захотелось разодрать ногтями, зубами всё, что стояло меж ними. Захотелось заплакать.

Лилит холодно оглядела её. Ни намёка на тайну. То, что знают только они вдвоём. Всю её жизнь.

Зельде нужно было схватить её прямо там и кричать: «Это я, я, ты видишь? Ты меня видишь?»

Но она этого не сделала. Ничего не произошло.

Рдеющий вечер спускался на город, когда она, глотая гордость и стыд, попросила Лилит остаться в гостевой спальне. Лилит не думала ни о чём, кроме короны и нового плана. Лилит не видела необходимости, но осталась — просто на всякий случай.

Зельда стояла перед дверью гостевой комнаты и всё не могла постучать. Она несколько раз поднимала кулак, считала до трёх, потом до пяти, до десяти — опускала. Дыхание сбилось. Она отправилась обратно к себе.

Стесняться чего-то было так на неё непохоже. Нужна ли Лилит вода? Удобно ли ей на кровати? Все эти детские глупые вопросы вмиг стали плотными, осязаемыми, настоящими. Они теперь имели вес. Место.

Она, задыхаясь от чувств, лежала и пялилась в потолок. Это было так на неё непохоже: ничто никогда не трогало Зельду Спеллман. Именно ей всегда было важно сохранять голову холодной. Солнечное сплетение подрагивало, руки тряслись, и ладони приходилось вытирать о простыни. Лилит. Это же Лилит. В её доме. Спит сейчас каким-то этажом ниже. Грудь её мерно вздымается и приподнимает одеяло. Голова на подушке, и волосы разметались. Спят ли демоны? Если спят, то снится ли им что-нибудь? Если снится, то что сейчас видит Лилит? Кладёт ли она тонкую бледную руку под голову, чтобы заснуть? Спит на боку? На спине? Зельда вдруг рассмеялась, подрагивая, зарылась лицом в подушку. Как глупо, как не в её характере.

Ближе к рассвету она всё-таки поднялась, потянулась. Руки и ноги всё ещё мелко подрагивали. Что, если она спустится просто посмотреть? Вдруг там Лилит что-нибудь нужно?

Мягко ступая босыми, чтобы не разбудить никого, ногами по дереву, она спустилась на первый этаж и встала напротив двери. Вздохнула. Чуть приоткрыла.

Конечно же, Лилит не спит. Она, опершись на изголовье кровати, сидела за книгой из библиотеки Спеллманов. Зельда узнала книгу. Зельда увидела голые ноги.

— Я…

— Не надо. Ты слишком громко там думаешь обо мне, чтобы я могла здесь заснуть, — Лилит улыбнулась смятению женщины, — Я не могу не слышать, когда думают обо мне так близко.

Обе они замерли. Зельда — не зная, что дальше делать, Лилит — в ожидании.

— Вам не нужно… ничего? — только и смогла выдавить Зельда.

— Нет, всё в порядке.

— Тогда я пойду?

— Пожалуйста.

И, проклиная себя, ненавидя, стыдясь, Зельда закрыла дверь.

Она поднялась наверх, в свою комнату, и открыла дверь шкафчика. Плётка. Она это заслужила. Зельда давно не видела выхода боли, кроме как в нанесении себе повреждений и алкоголе. Как кстати была бы сейчас рюмка водки.

Она стянула через голову ночную рубашку, оставаясь стоять в одном нижнем белье, размахнулась и —

— Стой, — повелительный, властный голос. Плётка просвистела в воздухе, но не попала.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Лилит равнодушно смотрела на голое белое тело.

— Мисс Спеллман, — она выговаривала это в одно слово, без паузы между «с», — Что вы делаете?

— Я… Я рада вас видеть, моя Госпожа.

Зельда так и стояла пред ней обнажённая, слезинка катится по щеке.

Лилит вздохнула, проходя внутрь душной комнаты и всё приближаясь. Она одним элегантным движением выхватила плётку и отшвырнула её. Взяла Зельду за опустившиеся плечи.

Тело Зельды вдруг сделалось мягким, как ватой набитым, и она поддалась, когда Лилит усадила её на кровать. От прикосновения её ладоней кожа горела и Зельда не удивилась бы, найди она там прожжённое мясо.

— Что с тобой происходит? — мягко спросила Лилит. — Поклонение мне не должно причинять боль. Я не хочу этого.

— Тогда почему… — Зельда всхлипывала, — Почему ты сделала это со мной? Я живу лишь тобой. Я не сплю, я не ем без тебя. Что ты со мной сделала?

— Правда в том, Зельда, — голос Лилит вдруг сделался монотонным, — Что я не делала ничего. Я понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Я… Я поклонялась тебе! Я всю жизнь поклонялась тебе одной, а ты… Эта песня… Песня звучала у меня в голове. Фауст пробовал перебить её заклинанием, но даже этому не удалось тебя заглушить. Я всю жизнь… я…

Она начала задыхаться от слёз и вставшего в горле комка. Тяжело глотая, она подняла глаза с подтёками туши на женщину перед ней. Она так и сидела голой, но холода не чувствовала.

— Зельда, я даже не знаю, что и сказать. Это всё очень лестно, но я и правда не делала ничего с тобой. То, что с тобой происходит — твой выбор.

Она подняла руку с длинными пальцами и приложила её ко лбу Зельды. Вмиг стало спокойно и хорошо. Под кожей заструилось тепло, словно кровь по всему телу, как реки, сливалась в это прикосновение. Зельда чувствовала её всем телом. Такую живую. Настоящую.

— На тебе нет никаких заклятий. Ничего похожего, — быстро сказала Лилит, но руку не убрала. Ты сама сделала это с собой. Ты не одержима.


End file.
